Fairy Tail's 'Little' Problem
by TheBayMan
Summary: Follow up story to Lucy's Fate - See what happens when a mischievous, six year old little girl, Miranda, shows up at Fairy Tail one fine morning. All hell breaks loose and Natsu isn't even at the guild yet. And poor Lucy, Mira and Erza are having a bad day. "CAKE! CAKE NOWI" Erza shouted with a blood curdling squeal. Enjoy!


**I wrote this one night while I was working on my other story "Lucy's Fate". It's meant to be a little bit of fun and I hope you like it. Originally when I wrote it I had intended to write a second chapter to this... So let me know if you want it! _Please read Lucy's Fate if you wish to see who's child Miranda is._**

**This takes place a few months after Lucy joins Fairy Tail...**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Lucy's Fate - Fairy Tail's Little Problem...**

* * *

_Ah! Summer time in Magnolia Town, what a wonderful and joyous place to be..._

_It was another bright beautiful sunny day in Magnolia Town. A warm Summer breeze gently ruffled the leaves on the trees, tossing them to and fro in a rhythmic dance of color. The birds sang their cheery songs, keeping tune with the gentle wind as it moved through the trees. Light wisps of clouds gently floated across the sky forming cute shapes and animals, only to be renewed with the passing of time. The sweet fragrance of flowers filled the air and combined with the heavenly aroma wafting up from the local bakery creating a scent so wondrous that angels would envy. It was one of those days that you just want to embrace life and thank Mavis for another beautiful and peaceful day._

_Sitting in the middle of all of this beauty, stood Fairy Tail, a nice quiet little guild, filled with happy mages, peacefully enjoying another beautiful day..._

_"Stop! STop! STOp! STOP! Wrong Fairytale!" I laughed as I feverishly wrote my story. "If only they were that lucky. A three and a half foot terror had came to Fairy Tail and her name was... Miranda!"_

**Lucy's POV**

It's days like this, that make you feel happy to be alive... If only this little brat wasn't pissing me off so much! "Miranda!... Get back here you sneaky little... Witch!" I screamed as I ran around and around the guild, chasing that little monster over chairs, under tables and through hoops. "Where the heck did they came from!?" I yelled as I hooked my foot on the last hoop and face planted the floor.

The doors of the guild swung open and Erza walked in with a happy smile on her face. "It's a beautiful morning.. Mira! Lucy!... It's a great day, the birds are singing... hmmm the only thing that could make this day better would be cakeee," Erza said as I thought, _'Finally some back up... I need a break from this kid.'_

"Grab her Erza!" I yelled as Erza caught the little monster in mid flight. The little bundle of fun was a six year old girl with dark hair, tied up in a pony tail high on her head. Her bangs parted in the middle revealing, dark eyes, a small nose framed by two rosy cheeks and a grin that could curdle butter. She wore a light pink jump suit with light blue sleeves and matching blue shoes with pink bows. In her left arm she held a small stuffed pink dragon, which she held close to her chest. In her other hand she held a pink wand with a golden star on the top.

"Who is this little one?" Erza said as she held Miranda up by the back of her collar, all the while her feet dangled freely. She turned Miranda towards herself, looked her up and down and then turned her back towards me, pushing the little girl only inches from my face. "Someone you know Lucy?" She said.

"Her name is Miranda, other that that I have no idea! I only met her a little while ago and that's already been to long. She's a handful and so much more and what a mouth she has. Go ahead, ask her what her name is?" I said with a smirk.

Erza turned the little girl towards herself. "Miranda! What's your name?" Erza lovingly asked with a warm smile.

Miranda looked at me and then to Erza and finally back to me again and said in a cute voice, "Is this girl for real?" And then she looked back to Erza. "You're an idiot right!?"

"What the!" She Paused, "Lucy explain what this is?" She said as she pushed Miranda back into my face.

"See!... Like I said, she's an idiot!" Laughed Miranda as she turned to look into Erza's eyes. "Can't you tell the difference between girls and boys... I'm a girl you dummy," she laughed, then disappeared with a puff of smoke and reappeared sitting on the bar next to Mira.

"So Blondie! Are they all that smart here... or is she the head dummy," Miranda said to the platinum haired waitress.

"Pfff!" Mira covered her mouth with her hands and tried so hard to restrain her emotions, but to no avail. She burst out laughing... "HAHAHA! Your so funny Miranda-chan."

"Oh great! Another one," Sighed Miranda as she looked around the guild. "I want cake please... Thank you!"

"Sure sweety, you're very polite!" Mira said with a smile as she placed her elbows on the edge of the bar. She then rested her chin in her hands and stared at little Miranda. "You're so adorable, I just want to squeeze you to pieces!"

"Mamma always says, "Ask nicely... Say please and thank you!" So please get me some cake and I thank you to hurry it up," Miranda said as she moved her face in closer to Mira's face, "Well... Should I go bake it myself?"

"Bake what... Sweety!?" Mira said as she pinched Miranda's cheeks.

"Oh my," Miranda sighed and leaned into Mira's ear and shouted, "CAKE!... PLEASE!... THANK YOU!" Then she giggled, "Guess I was wrong, you're the head dummy here!"

"You know... I think there's something odd about this little girl!" Mira said as she looked at Erza and I.

"You don't say!... Took you long enough Mira-san," I said as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ah!... Cake!... Cake!... Cake!" Miranda said as she huffed and puffed.

"Yes! Cake! That's what I was going to get. What kind would you like Miranda?" Mira asked as she smiled at Miranda. "So cute!" She sighed and smiled.

"Strawberry please!" Miranda said as she looked at Mira-san with a big smile... All the while she licked her lips in anticipation.

"I'm sorry Miranda-chan! I only have one piece left and I promised that to Erza-chan... How about chocolate or vanilla instead?" Mira said as she looked over to a scared and trembling Erza.

"No! I want strawberry, please!" Miranda said as she pouted. "Thank you!"

"Erza-chan, I'm sorry, I'll go out later and get you some more." Mira said as she begged Erza to agree.

Erza with tears in her eyes and a fake smile said, "That's fine Mira, I understand."

I reached over and pulled Erza into a hug, "There! There! It's alright to cry Erza. I'm here!" I said with a smile as Erza whacked me over the head.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Lucy!" Erza said as she laughed at me.

"At least your smiling again," I smiled as I rubbed my head.

"Here you go Miranda-chan," Mira said as she laid the piece of cake on the counter.

"Took long enough!... I guess milk's out of the question then!?" Miranda said with a big grin.

"Sorry Miranda-chan, we have no milk. How about some juice?" Mira said with a warm smile.

"No! "Mamma says drink your milk, if you want to grow up to be big and strong!"" Miranda crossed her arms and pouted.

"Your Momma's right Sweety... But we still have no milk today. How about some orange juice instead," Mira said as she reached for a glass.

"Oh my!" Miranda said as she sighed. Then she waved her wand and a large black and white cow appeared in the center of the guild from a puff of smoke. _**"Moo!"**_

"HUH!" we all said in unison as we looked at Miranda, who had a smile on her face.

Miranda grabbed the glass from Mira and held it up in front of Mira, "Milk please!... Thank you!" she said as she looked at the glass, then to the cow and back to Mira and motioned with her head for Mira to go get her some milk.

"No way am I touching that thing!... YOU'RE DRINKING JUICE!" Mira yelled.

"Fine! Geez you don't have to get mad. The service at this restaurant really sucks!" Miranda said as she waved her wand over the glass and with a puff of smoke the glass was filled with milk. "Ah! Milk! See that wasn't difficult, was it? I'm only six and I can do that. What kind of a magician are you anyway," Miranda laughed as she stuck out her tongue.

"We're very strong mages Miranda-chan," I said as Erza and I walked over to the bar. We were trying to put distance between us and the cow. _**"Moo!"**_ _'HUH! Weird cow!'_ I thought. "**_Moo!"_**

"We're the strongest guild in Fiore... You little runt!" Erza said as she kept staring at her lost cake.

"Sure Cassie-chan could beat you up..." Miranda said as she laughed, "and she could get me milk too!"

_"HAHAHAHAHA!" someone laughed._

"What was that?" We all asked as we looked around the empty guild. It was only myself, Mira, Erza, Miranda and Master, who was up in his office, here... Oh yeah! I forgot about the cow. _**"Moo!"**_

"Oh well, It's been a weird day," I sighed as I watched Miranda eat her cake. _'Poor Erza looked like she was gonna cry again!'_ I thought as I smirked and covered my mouth.

Miranda took her fork and took a bite of the cake as Erza looked on licking her lips, dreaming about that piece of cake that she would never get to savor. Miranda looked up to Mira and scrunched up her face, "YUK!... I forgot!... I don't like strawberry cake," she said as she laughed and waved her wand over the cake. With a puff of smoke her cake was now chocolate. "Ah! My favorite... Thank you Mira!" She said with a smile as she quickly ate her cake and finished of her milk.

With tears in her eyes, Erza dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The once calm... Almost crying Erza, had snapped. Her head dropped to one side and her eyes went lifeless and pale. As she slowly rose to her feet and looked towards a happy Miranda she reached out and grabbed Miranda by the collar of her jump suit and lifted her up off the bar. She pulled Miranda in towards her, till her face was only inches away from Miranda's face and growled...

"CAKE!... NOW!... Give me MY cake!" Erza said as pointed her sword at Miranda, who started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ding Ding!... We have a winner!" Miranda said as she stopped laughing, disappeared and reappeared sitting on the black and white cow. _**"Moo!"**_

"GET BACK HERE NOW... AND BRING ME MY CAKE!" Erza said as she lunged at Miranda still sitting on the cow. _**"Moo!"**_

Miranda disappeared again as Erza flew face first into the cow. _**"Moo!"**_ As she rose to her feet, her face went from a light pink to a deep red and she looked around the guild for Miranda. Her eyes stopped on the little girl sitting on the second floor balcony. She re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and jumped up to first floor as Miranda disappeared again. She looked around again and started chanting as many swords started to appear behind her.

"CAKE NOW!... NOW!" She shouted with a blood curdling sequel.

"Calm down Erza!" Said Mira as she shook her finger at Erza.

"Back off Blondie!... I want my cake now and that little witch is gonna get it for me or I'm gonna kill that little pink dragon!" Erza said with a smirk as she continued to look for Miranda, who was no where to be seen now.

"I can't let you do that Erza!" Mira said as she unleashed her Satan Soul.

"STOP!... The both of you!... Have you lost your minds!" I screamed as they both looked as if they were gonna kill me. I quickly grabbed my keys, "Open the gate of the Golden Bull... Taurus." A large bull appeared next to me with a battleaxe on his back.

"Oh! Cat-fight! I like it!" Said Taurus as he grinned. "I will protect your body... Lucy!"

"Shut up you pervert... Protect me from them!" I said as I rubbed my head in disbelief at the site before me.

"CAKE!" screamed Erza as she started panting heavily.

At that moment the door to Masters office flew open and out walked a small gray haired man. "What in the world is going on here?" He roared as he looked around, sizing up the situation.

"That little brat... Called me a dummy and said I wasn't strong. She also ate my cake... I want my cake!... NOW!" Erza said as she lunged at Mira who quickly dodged. Mira flew in behind the fiery redhead and kicked her in the back sending her flying into Master on the second floor. The two rolled across the floor as Master ended up on Erza in a not so befitting position.

"AAHHH!... Pervert! W-Where are you touching!" Erza screamed as she punched Master sending him across the guild... Crashing through the front doors and landing outside.

_"HAHAHAHAHA!" someone laughed again._

"Who's there?" I said as I looked around the guild, trying to find the source of the laughing... But found none.

"You think this is funny don't you! You blonde headed cheerleader!" Erza said as she got up to her feet and sent her swords towards me.

"Help Taurus," I yelled as Taurus grabbed his battleaxe and spun it fast in front of us knocking the swords out of the air, sending them flying in all directions... Destroying everything they hit. After the smoke cleared, I saw Mira pinned to a wall by several stray swords.

"Get me down from here or I'll send you all to the depths of darkness!" Mira roared as she started to glow a dark purple and electricity started to form around her.

"Taurus help her quick!" I yelled as I saw my possible end coming very soon.

"My pleasure!" Taurus said with a pervy smirk. As he turned towards Mira, he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to me and held his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered, "PPSST! Who's that cute cow over there?" _**"Moo!"**_

"Forget the dammed cow for now and help Mira before she kills us all!" I said as I turned towards the cow and reached for my whip. "Don't you dear say it!" I said as I stared at the cow, who looked at me and remained quiet. "GOOD!... That's better!"

_**"Moo!"**_

"Dam It!" I said as I sighed. By now Taurus had released Mira who was still fuming.

"Good Morning Minna!" Said an oblivious blue haired water mage, who had just walked into the guild. She was walking hand and hand with a little dark haired girl in a pink and blue jumpsuit.

At the site of Miranda, Erza flew down from the first floor and grabbed Juvia with one hand and Miranda with the other. "Now where were we... Oh yea!... Where's my cake?" Erza said to Miranda who a had a big grin on her face.

Miranda disappeared and reappeared sitting on the bar again. She looked around at the mess the place was in and started laughing, "You did all of this over a piece of cake... HAHAHA Idiots!" She waved her wand and a piece of cake appeared in Erza's hand. "Happy now!... You big baby!"

"Thank you!" Erza quietly said as she released Juvia and changed back to her normal armor. She sat down on the floor to eat her cake and a moment later she screamed, "Ahhhh! There's no fork!"

Mira released her Satan Soul and quickly got Erza a fork. As she looked around the guild at the mess that we had caused. She said, "Master is gonna kill us when he sees this!"

"Ah rats... He's gonna kill us for sure," I said as I quickly ran out the door to check on Master. I found him standing in front of several members of Fairy tail who seemed to want no part of what was going on in side. "Cowards!" I laughed as I walked back in.

"Taurus, you may go now. Thank you!" I said as I looked over at a disappointed Taurus who was getting too familiar with the cow. **_"Moo!"_** Taurus winked at the cow and held up his hand with a give me a call gesture then disappeared. "Don't you dear say it!... Or we're having barbecue for dinner!" I said as I stared the cow down. _'Nothing! Good!'_ I thought.

I looked around the bar at the mess we had created. Erza who had just finished her cake and Mira who was now calmed down, were both attempting to clean up the bar. I looked to the bar where Miranda was only a few moments before, but was gone. "Where are you... you little witch?" I yelled several times, but got no response. _'Hopefully she's gone for good this time,'_ I thought to myself with a sigh of relief.

As Master walked in with several members of our guild, he paused at the mess and without warning his arm and hand grew and he hit myself, Erza and Mira on the head. "Dammed Brats!" He said as he walked passed us and walked up to his office, slamming the door behind him.

_"HAHAHAHAHA!" someone laughed again. "Idiots!" the voice said._

"That's it... Who are you?" I yelled as I started to get jumpy, but no one responded.

"Luce! You're weird!" said the pink haired mage Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy as he laughed.

"What happened Lucy? Were we attacked?" asked the half dressed ice mage. "How big was he?"

"It wasn't a he. It was a three and a half foot little witch, called... Miranda!"

* * *

**That was fun, I hope some of you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of my little mini story.**

_**See You Very Soon!**_


End file.
